Orangor's Surprise Challenge: Deal With Tenkai Beast Mode
by AnimeGamergal
Summary: To get out of Beast World the Tenkai Knights make a deal that leads to the vanishment of Guren. Why does Ceylan act so weird at first, and how does a mysterious pup help him out? Who is the man chasing Ceylan and his pup down? How will Orangor help them? Most of all where's Guren! Slight 3Dshipping warning
1. Chapter 1

AGG: I never really ever got to say I LOVE TENKAI KNIGHTS! Especially, the new episodes CN is making. They are all so funny! I hate to say it, but I loved it every time Guren got mad at Orangor & Mr. Black (Only in Beast World episodes, wich are only 3 now.) Anyways, this fanfic gonna be kind of obvious at most points. So please bear with me. Anyways, like Claus would say: ONWARD TO...in this case THE STORY! (The joke only makes sense if you've read my short stories for Mother 3)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: ¾ Knights Are Back in Action!<p>

Nobody's POV

"LET US OUT ALREADY!" Guren yelled.

"Yeah Orangor, enough playing around," Ceylan said.

"No,no,no we made an agreement," Orangor said in a cheery voice.

"WE KNOW ABOUT THE AGREEMENT!" the 4 yelled.

"Just let us go home!" Toxsa whined.

"Well...maybe I can let you, only if you agree to something," Orangor said.

"What is it now monkey?" Ceylan asked.

"We get to give you guys a little surprise once you go back," Orangor laugh.

"It's better than accepting it here," Guren sighed.

"As long as no one has a better game plan I'm in," Chooki said.

"I guess I'm in too," Toxsa said.

"Fine, me too," Ceylan said.

"Okay,so a hip and a hop, and away we go!" Orangor sang as a piece of Earth collapsed under the knights.

"Not again!" they all yelled as they fell.

"Oh and you'll see your surprise very soon! Because it's starting now!" Orangor said.

With those words all 4 boys began to separate.

"What's going on?!" Toxsa yelled.

"Major turbulence!" Ceylan yelled.

"Not funny!" Toxsa snapped back.

"Will you both be quiet!" Chooki yelled.

They each began to fall faster and further apart. The a bright light appeared from underneath them.

"Here we go!" Chooki yelled.

Then all of them got engulfed in the light. However a fainter orange light was also in the mix taking one of the knights with it. The remaining 3 knights landed with a thud on the teleport in the shop.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Chooki said.

"Get off of me!" Toxsa yelled.

The two other boys got of Toxsa.

"Umm...guys where's Guren?" Ceylan asked.

"Don't know," Chooki & Toxsa replied.

"Are you guys that dumb?" a familiar voice laughed.

"Oh-no," all 3 boys muttered.

"Oh-yes!" the voice laughed.

Then Orangor jumped from behind the console.

"Apparently my boss wanted to add a little twist to this story," Orangor said, "You didn't think you were getting rid of me yet did you?"

"Oh I'm thinking way more things than that," Toxsa muttered.

"Anyways about Bravenwolf," Orangor said playing with a white block in his monkey hands.

"Where'd you get that! That's Guren's!" Ceylan yelled.

"Do you want it? Here catch!" Orangor said tossing the small brick in the air.

Ceylan caught it in the nick of time.

"What did you do with Guren?!" Chooki asked.

"Oh don't worry about Bravenwolf, he's fine," Orangor said, "That is if he can handle his situation."

"Don't play games with me pal, you're in our world now, and you better tell us where he is now!" Ceylan said grabbing the monkey by its arm," Or else you're going in a cage where you belong!"

"Whoa Ceylan, take it easy," Toxsa said.

"Why should I?! He did this to us it's only fair!" Ceylan yelled.

"Now Ceylan, listen to Toxa," Mr. White said.

Ceylan growled before putting the monkey down.

"Still where is he?" Chooki asked.

"You'll find him, but it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you," Orangor said.

With that the monkey started to pixelate.

"Wait come back here!" the boys yelled.

"Sorry but I'm late! Goodbye!" Orangor laughed.

The boys jumped at the monkey, but then the monkey disappeared and caused the boys to crash.

"That darn monkey!" Toxsa yelled.

"We can just hope that Guren is okay," Mr. White said.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Save the Pup!

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

The day after returning to Earth the guys were upset. Apparently, Orangor's surprise wasn't very pleasing. They knew they needed to look for Guren, and fast. Luckily his dad had a business trip, so he won't notice that he's even missing.

"Okay so where do we look 1st?" Ceylan asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean it's Orangor, he could've hidden Guren anywhere!" Chooki said.

"Yeah…" Toxsa agreed.

"And we don't have the time do we?" Ceylan asked sadly.

Chooki and Toxa nodded their heads. Ceylan sighed sadly in response.

"Only if we knew more," Chooki said.

"We should've caged him," Ceylan growled.

"Yeah, wish I didn't stop ya," Toxsa said.

"Toxsa, why don't we try checking on Quarton 1st, and Ceylan," Chooki said, "You can check everywhere here."

"Huh? Why do I get left in the dust?" Ceylan asked.

"You're faster than us, and you know Guren more," Chooki explained, "So if he's here you would know where he most likely will be."

Ceylan thought on it for a minute.

"Okay, I guess, but don't get your hopes up," Ceylan said.

"You either," Toxsa said.

"You bet I won't," Ceylan said.

"We'll meet up with you once we're done," Chooki said.

"Alright, good luck," Toxsa said as they began to run off.

"Luck...I'm gonna need it," Ceylan muttered.

Ceylan turned around and observed the city. He wondered where to start in this whole city.

"Guren...where are you?" Ceylan muttered, "Cause I can't check this whole dang city."

He began to walk towards the park, and stopped at the place where you can see the city and the sunset behind it.

"Heh. This place. You'd always come here to think," Ceylan sighed.

Ceylan walked to the railing and leaned into the cliff. Then a red puff-ball raced across the field and landed in the water, but to Ceylan's surprise the water tainted red. And it wasn't because of the puppy's fur color.

"Oh my lemon parfait," Ceylan muttered.

He ran down to the stream to where the puff-ball crashed. Ceylan picked the wet thing up, and it was actually a small red puppy with black paws and a red tail that looked like it got dipped in black. It had deep cuts in its fur. It looked so small and weak. Ceylan felt bad for it.

"Man, what happened to you?" Ceylan sighed.

Then yelling came from the hills. Ceylan whipped around to see the cause, and it was a hunter with a gun in hand, and he was scaring people off.

"Man what a freak show," Ceylan muttered.

Then the man quickly looked in Ceylan's direction, and started walking towards him. Ceylan quickly started to back up.

"What are you doing with that animal boy?!" the hunter yelled.

"What do ya mean?" Ceylan yelled back.

"That animal is a beauty, it should not be in the hands of a child!" the hunter said.

"It should not be in the hands of an animal killer either!" Ceylan yelled as he began to run away.

Just at that moment his wristwatch (I don't know what that thing is called.) began to ring.

"Chooki,Toxsa not the greatest time!" Ceylan yelled into his watch.

"Whoah dude, what's going on?" Chooki asked.

"Dog, hunter, gun, very bad things okay!" Ceylan said, "Well maybe not the dog, but the hunter after it yeah definitely!"

"Meet us at the shop, we'll help," Chooki said.

"Fine, but it's your funeral for bringing that guy there!" Ceylan said.

He hung up and continued to sprint to the shop. And the hunter was right on his tail.

"Damn he's fast," Ceylan muttered.

He ran into the shop with a crash cradling the puppy in his arms.

"Hey, what's going on?" Toxsa asked.

"Ask Chooki!" Ceylan said as a giant bang came from the door.

"What may I ask is going on in here?!" Mr. White yelled.

"Trying...to save...a puppy!" Ceylan gasped.

The bang from the door got even louder.


	3. Chapter 3

AGG: 1ST OF ALL I'M NOT SAYING THIS PUPPY IS GUREN! IT IS JUST NAMED AFTER GUREN'S TENKAI FORM IN THIS CHAPTER OKAY! Few! That would've been horrible, if that mistake was made! Anyways, I felt like writing 2 chapters in one day, so you're welcome! So read on!

Chapter 3: Braven'pup'!

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"Give me that dog boy!" the guy yelled from behind the door.

"Ceylan, Toxsa, go to the basement, I'll handle him," Mr. White said.

"Yeah,give him some of your tea and we will be fine," Ceylan muttered.

Both of the boys went into the bottom chamber and locked the door behind them.

"I hope he'll be okay though," Ceylan sighed.

The puppy began to squirm in Ceylan's hands, but stopped soon after.

"Woah, I can't believe it's still alive," Ceylan muttered.

"What happened to it?" Toxsa asked.

"That guy," Ceylan growled.

"Oh, dude I never knew you liked animals that much," Toxsa said.

"I don't know, it's just something about this pup," Ceylan said looking down at the animal in his arms, "I don't know, I just feel drawn towards it."

"Hey! You're here!" Chooki said.

"Yeah, and where were you?" Ceylan said.

"Got held up a bit," Chooki said, "Now what about that guy and the dog?"

"The dog is right here, and Mr. White is handling the guy," Ceylan replied.

"Jeez, and Mr. White is okay?" Chooki asked.

"I dunno, check?" Ceylan said.

Chooki left them and slightly opened the door.

"Umm…guys, Mr. White is handling it alright," Chooki said.

Then Toxas got up from his spot and walked towards Chooki. Ceylan looked down at the puppy.

"Do you guys got bandages on you by any chance?" Ceylan asked.

"Isn't there a 1st Aid Kit on the bookshelf?" Chooki said.

Ceylan softly laid the puppy on the couch, and got up to look for the kit. When he found it he went back to the puppy.

"Okay, so is one of you experienced at this stuff, because I'm not ready to be an emergency vetranarian," Ceylan said.

Chooki walked over to Ceylan and took the kit and said, "Let me do it."

Ceylan watched carefully as Chooki wrapped the bruises on the puppy.

"That should do it," Chooki said.

Ceylan observed the puppy once more, its red fur was mangled, its black paws wrapped in bandages, its black tipped red tail slightly wagged.

"I feel really bad for it," Chooki said, "That guy was hunting it?"

Ceylan slowly nodded his head when he heard a harsh slam from upstairs. And Mr. White appeared in the room with Toxas tailing him.

"Well he's gone," Toxsa said.

Ceylan sighed in relief.

"Now Ceylan, why did you save this pup anyways?" Mr. White asked, "It's clearly none of your business."

At that comment Ceylan began to boil up inside, he was upset. No, he was furious at the words the wise man said.

"Did I do something wrong?!" Ceylan growled, "Do you expect me to just watch him take that puppy and kill it right in front of me?! Well excuse me wise one, BUT I won't stand down when something is gonna die because some assholes don't want to help instead!"

All 3 people in the room with him stared in shock of his actions. Ceylan took a deep breath after what he said and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. White, I'm just upset that's all," Ceylan said as he went to sit down.

"Whoa dude," Chooki said, "What was that?"

"Yeah you blew up like a ticking time bomb," Toxsa said.

"I dunno, it's just that I'm going through a lot okay," Ceylan sighed.

Then a small yip disrupted the conversation. The puppy was finally awake, it's onyx eyes looking everywhere. It's eyes landed on Ceylan.

"Well look who's awake," Toxsa laughed.

A happy yip came from the small puppy, it's tail wagged violently.

"Wow, that's amazing," Ceylan muttered, "How can it be so happy?"

The puppy began to shuffle to the corner of the couch, but then it slid off.

"Whoa!" Ceylan yelled as he jumped out of his seat to catch the puppy.

The small pup landed on Ceylon's chest, and barked happily.

"You're a little trouble maker, you know that?" Ceylon muttered.

The puppy whimpered in response.

"Not that is a bad thing!" Ceylon laughed.

"Of course you'd say that Ceylon," Toxsa said.

Ceylan glared at Toxa, and growled causing the pup to snarl as well.

"Okay, anyways! What are we gonna call it?" Chooki asked quickly.

"I have no idea," Ceylon and Toxsa replied.

Ceylon sat up, keeping the puppy in his hands. He stared into its onyx eyes.

"Well it is brave for going through all that," Ceylon said.

"It has a long tail for a dog, ya think?" Toxsa said.

"Yeah, it's more like a wolf pup then a dog pup," Chooki said.

Ceylon began to snicker at the conversation they were having.

"What's so funny Ceylon?" Chooki asked.

"Wh-why don't we just call it Bravenwolf?" Ceylon laughed.

The dog barked happily in reply.

"See it likes it," Ceylon said.

The 2 other boys looked dumbstruck at their blue headed friend. How fast he could realize something like that was shocking to them. It was like Ceylon became a whole new person in one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Return of Kiro!

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"So Ceylan," Mr. White said.

"Yeah?" Ceylan said.

"Do you plan on keeping the pup?" Mr. White asked.

Ceylon looked down at Bravenwolf. The puppy barked happily.

"Sure, why not?" Ceylon laughed.

Bravenwolf barked and tried to jump off Ceylon, but failed on doing so and landed on its butt.

"Whoa little fella, you're not walking for sometime," Ceylon said picking the puppy up.

The puppy whimpered sadly in response.

"So that's dealt with, now what about Guren?" Toxsa asked.

Ceylon's cheery disposition faded quickly, and he instantly felt upset again.

"Well why don't we end the day on a happy note instead," Mr. White said.

Ceylan got up with Bravenwolf in his arms and nodded his head in agreement.

"Umm...can I ask you two a favor?" Chooki asked.

"Shoot," Toxsa replied.

"Can ask you two to watch Kiro again?" Chooki asked.

Ceylan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Chooki.

"You mean that girl who took my core brick just to fix her toy?" Ceylan asked.

"Yeah, her," Chooki said.

Ceylan sighed, "Chooki do you see what I have in my hands?"

Chooki sighed sadly, "Well Toxsa can you?"

Ceylan walked over to Chooki.

"Are you serious?! I mean she gonna love him! Jeez catch on what I'm saying man!" Ceylan said.

"Really should've thought you'd say something like that," Chooki laughed.

"I'll help too I guess," Toxsa said.

"Great, so whose house we're meeting at?" Chooki asked.

"At my place if that's okay, it's either I show her Brave there or never," Ceylan said, "Cuz ya know...he's kinda…"

The pup barked happily, but then instantly whimpered when Ceylon slightly moved its paw.

"Yeah we get it," Toxsa said.

"Okay so meet ya there!" Chooki said running off.

"We're gonna have a handful aren't we?" Toxsa asked.

"You better play Doomsploder while you can," Ceylan said.

"Yeah, you're right," Toxsa said as he began to run off.

Ceylan looked down at the puppy in his arms, as it looked right back up at him. Ceylan couldn't help but smile at the pup.

"I never got to really introduce myself have I?" Ceylan asked.

The pup slightly shook its head.

"Wow, you understand me," Ceylan said, "Anyways, I'm Ceylan got that."

The pup nodded it's head as if to say yes.

"I'm still amazed, you're the weirdest pup I've ever met," Ceylan said.

The pup barked happily.

"Okay anyways, we gotta go," Ceylan said.

He began to run with the puppy in his arms all the way back to his house. He quickly opened the door and slid in. Once he locked the door, he settled the puppy down on the couch.

"What a day huh?" Ceylan said.

The pup softly barked in replied as it began to doze off.

"Wow, you're sleepy huh?" Ceylan asked.

Then Ceylan found himself yawning.

"Guess like I'm tired too," Ceylan yawned.

Ceylon laid down on the couch next to the puppy and slowly fell asleep.

(Minutes Later)

"Ceylan! Ceylan open the door!" Toxsa yelled.

Ceylan slowly began to get up and staggered to the door.

"Oh, hey Toxsa," Ceylan muttered.

"Don't 'Hey Toxsa' me! Why didn't you open the door?!" Toxsa yelled as he walked inside.

"Shut up will ya?" Ceylan said.

"Shut up?! Why should..." Toxsa yelled as Ceylan covered his mouth.

"Do you want Brave to come and kill you himself?" Ceylan hissed, "If not I suggest you shut up."

Ceylan released Toxsa.

"Anyways, Chooki is coming soon," Toxsa said.

"Okay," Ceylan said.

A small yip came from the living room.

"Don't tell me he's trying to jump off the couch!" Ceylan yelled rushing to the living room.

There was the puppy standing on the couch, it's tail wagging violently.

"Bravenwolf, sit!" Ceylan commanded.

The puppy instantly sat down, but it's tail still swayed to and fro.

"Wow, you trained it already?" Toxsa said.

"If you mean we both learned how to sleep better, than yeah I trained him," Ceylan said.

"Then you're lucky you have such a dog," Toxsa said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" Ceylan said as Bravenwolf crawled onto his lap.

The doorbell rang and Brave's head shot up and barked.

"Whoa fella it's just a doorbell," Ceylan laughed.

Bravenwolf glared at Ceylan as if to say,"I know that dummy! Go answer it!"

Ceylan got up from his seat and yelled, "I'm coming!"

Ceylan opened the door and it revealed Chooki and Kiro.

"Kiro! How's Sandy going?!" Ceylan said.

"She's doing good!" Kiro replied happily holding up the stuffed dog.

Scampering was heard behind Ceylan along with Toxsa's yelling.

"HOW IS HE RUNNING?!" Toxa yelled.

Then an object rammed Ceylan from behind.

"What's going on?!" Ceylan snapped.

"Bravenwolf," Toxsa gasped.

The pup barked happily as Ceylan picked him up. Kiro squealed as she saw the puppy.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two at it," Chooki muttered, "See ya later Kiro."

"See ya Chooki!" Kiro yelled.

"Can we go inside now?" Ceylan asked.

"Yeah," Toxsa agreed.

All 3 of them walked inside.

"Is that your puppy?!" Kiro asked.

"Yeah, well as of today," Ceylan said.

"What's her name?" Kiro asked.

"Umm…I think its a boy not a girl 1st of all," Ceylan said lifting the pup up.

The pup growled and Ceylan quickly put it down to let it walk around.

"Jeez, I just wanted to know if your name fits, jeez Brave," Ceylan said, "Anyways, his name is Bravenwolf."

"Bravenwolf? Why'd you name him that?" Kiro asked.

"Kiro, stop asking questions," Toxsa sang as he saw Ceylan's expression change.

"His name is Bravenwolf because a friend of mine is missing and the name reminds me of him," Ceylon sighed.

"Do you mean that guy who not here playing with us now?" Kiro asked.

"Yeah," Ceylan sighed.

"Oh, you must've really liked him then," Kiro giggled.

"Wh-what?! No, no, no, I just miss him, don't take it that far!" Ceylan said quickly.

"Yeah, we all miss Guren," Toxsa said helping Ceylan out.

"Okay, so what do we play 1st?" she asks.

"You can choose," Ceylan said, "I'm okay with whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise Smoothies Again!

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"Why did you let her pick the game?" Toxsa asked.

"Well I didn't think we'd be doing something like this again," Ceylan said .

They both held the suspicious liquid in their hands, there was even some in a bowl for Bravenwolf. It didn't look like the puppy wanted to drink it either.

"Well, bottoms up," Ceylan said holding up the glass.

"To our deaths," Toxsa muttered holding up his glass as well.

Ceylan punched Toxsa in the arm as he drank the substance. Toxsa drank soon after along with Bravenwolf lapping it up.

"Do you like it?" Kiro asked.

"It was okay," Ceylan said blankly.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but it's actually good," Toxsa said.

"Isn't this what happened last time though?" Ceylan muttered.

"Oh yeah, we got the good stuff and then…" Toxsa said.

"Hot sauce, I swear I never used hot sauce again after that," Ceylon sighed.

"Okay, let me try this," Toxsa whispered, "Kiro do you have more of this EXACT SAME stuff?"

"Sure," Kiro said running off.

"You sure?" Ceylan said.

"This plan is foolproof!" Toxsa laughed.

"Then you won't mind to be the 1st one to test it this time, on your own?" Ceylon said.

"No problem," Toxsa said.

Kiro came back a pitcher full of brown liquid. And she pored it into each of their glasses and Brave's bowl.

"Drink up Toxsa," Ceylan snickered.

Toxsa took a long sip from the glass.

"It taste like chocolate!" Toxsa said.

"Wait. Chocolate?!" Ceylan said quickly snapping his head to Brave who seemed to drink ALL the substance.

Ceylan quickly placed the cup on the table and snatched up Bravenwolf.

"Kiro was there chocolate in that?" Ceylan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kiro said.

Ceylan muttered a small curse then said, "Dogs can't eat chocolate, it poisons them."

Bravenwolf began to shudder.

"How much chocolate did you use exactly?" Ceylan asked Kiro.

"Ummm...3 pieces per cup," she answered.

Ceylan sighed in relief.

"No more chocolate for the puppy," Ceylan said placing Brave down.

Brave barked happily and ran around in place.

"I still don't get it," Toxsa said.

"What do ya mean?" Ceylan asked.

"That pup RAN with bandages and bruises on its body," Toxsa said, "Don't you think that's weird?"

Ceylan looked towards the puppy that was playing with Kiro and smiled.

"Yeah, but who needs to question it?" Ceylan said.

Ceylan found himself to get sleepy again.

"Toxsa, is it alright that I take a break?" Ceylan yawned.

"Sure," Toxsa said, "Just don't take too long."

"I won't," Ceylan said as he laid down on the couch.

Ceylan slowly fell asleep not knowing the dream that'll fall upon him.


	6. Chapter 6

AGG: Yep I'm having another of those 2 chaps in one day days. So umm...here ya go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Subtle Hints<p>

Nobody's POV

(In Ceylan's dream.)

The room was dark and only a few strains of light came from an unknown light source. Ceylan walked to what look to be the center of the room.

"It's hard isn't it?" a voice laughed.

This voice Ceylan instantly recognized it and growled.

"Where are you?!" Ceylan yelled, "Show yourself you damn monkey!"

"No need to get mad now," Orangor said as he appeared in the light.

Ceylan tried to attack the monkey, but ran straight into something.

"What the?" Ceylan questioned as he got up.

"Invisible force field," Orangor said, "You're really air headed aren't you?"

"Why you!" Ceylan yelled as he pounded the invisible wall.

"Hey, now I just came to give you a hint to your hunt," Orangor said.

A light emerged from the corner of the room. Lying there was...Guren.

"What did you do to him?!" Ceylan yelled.

"I didn't do anything, something went wrong during your fall," Orangor sighed, "He wasn't talking when you guys fell didn't he?"

"I guess not," Ceylan said.

"Exactly, I'm just trying to help!" Orangor laughed, "I wouldn't want something bad to my favorite contestants! I believe he is missing something."

"What are you talking about?" Ceylan asked.

Orangor sighed and went over to the corner Guren was in.

"He never seems to wake up no matter what," Orangor said, "I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, though that's very unlikely, a part of him is maybe missing."

"Since when did you get smart?" Ceylan muttered.

"Trust me, this happened before," Orangor sang, "With the last Tenkai Knights."

Ceylan suddenly got intrigued with that last part of the sentence.

"Last ones?" Ceylan questioned.

"Oh yes, but we don't have time for this," Orangor said.

"Okay, so what can I do?" Ceylan asked.

"Trust me you've done enough so far, but I can give you this hint," Orangor said, "Be wary of a small creatures."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Ceylan yelled with a pound against the wall.

"The small things in life are mostly keys," Orangor said, "Take care of them."

Ceylan's vision started to blur as the dream came to an end.

* * *

><p>Ceylan shot up from the couch and looked around. Kiro was asleep in a chair, Bravenwolf was sprawled on the floor, fast asleep, and Toxsa was staring at Ceylan as if he was crazy.<p>

"Why did you just sprang to life like that?" Toxsa asked.

Ceylan scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I. Have. No. Idea," Ceylan yawned.

"It had to be something," Toxsa said.

"No, what I mean is that I don't know how to explain it," Ceylan said.

"Well once you figured it out tell me," Toxsa said as he was returning his gaze to the game he was playing.

Ceylan sighed as he laid back down.

"The small things in life," Ceylan sighed, "What did he mean?"

Bravenwolf woke up and leaped onto Ceylan's stomach and softly yipped.

"Well looks like things will go up from here," Ceylan said as his hand stroked through Brave's fur, "I hope."

Ceylan then knocked on the wooden foot of the couch hoping he didn't jinx the slight possibility of getting Guren back. Yet he didn't know that the answer was so close, yet so far as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Slyger's Pursuit

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

The doorbell rang and Bravenwolf jumped off Ceylan and rush to the door to greet the visitor. Ceylan soon got up afterwards to open the door. When he opened the door he wish he hadn't. At the door was Slyger. Ceylan quickly shut the door, and snatched Bravenwolf up.

"Toxsa we gotta go! NOW!" Ceylan yelled.

"What's up?" Toxsa asked.

Ceylan grabbed Kiro's hand and said, "BIG trouble, we gotta go now!"

Toxsa got up from the couch and Ceylan passed Kiro to him.

"We have to get out through the back then," Ceylan muttered.

"What the heck is going on?!" Toxsa yelled.

"Slyger," Ceylon said as he opened the door.

Toxsa dragged Kiro outside and Ceylan followed soon after.

"Call Chooki and tell him what's going on," Ceylan said to Toxsa, "I'll try to explain this to Kiro."

"Right," Toxsa said walking ahead to call Chooki.

"What's going on?" Kiro asked.

"We're going to meet Chooki at his game, just to surprise him," Ceylan lied.

"Oh okay," Kiro laughed.

Ceylan wanted to check if Slyger was still there so he told Kiro to hold Bravenwolf as he went. And sure enough Slyger was still near the front door of the house.

"Damn, he never gives up does he? I thought we were done with this crap," Ceylan hissed.

He walked back to Kiro and Bravenwolf and grabbed Kiro's hand.

"Come on let's go, Toxsa is already way ahead," Ceylan said calmly.

The 2 quietly walked off the property without attracting Slyger's attention. Once They were far enough from Slyger, Ceylan made them break into a run.

"Hey Toxsa!" Ceylan yelled toward the green haired boy.

They caught up to Toxsa and they all went to the school field. Surprisingly, Chooki's game just finished.

"Man, I wanted to see him destroy them," Toxsa said.

"We're not here for that remember!" Ceylan said.

They rushed over to Chooki, but then a shadowy figure appeared before them.

"Hey Tributon," the figure laughed.

"Slyger," Ceylan growled.

Chooki whipped his head to the group and was shocked at what he saw. Then he ran towards them.

"So let's get down to business," Slyger laughed.

Ceylan stepped back a little and yelled, "RUN!"

Ceylan place Bravenwolf on the ground and they all sprung into a sprint.

"I'm coming for you Valorn and Tributon!" Slyger yelled.

"Ya gotta catch us 1st ya dumb bot!" Ceylan yelled.

The continued to run until Kiro tripped.

"You know what Toxsa, take her back to Chooki and get the teleport device," Ceylan said, "I'll take care of Slyger."

"Right," Toxsa said.

The 2 groups splitted up and Slyger, as planned, followed Ceylan and Bravenwolf. But Slyger seemed too close for comfort.

"Damn he got faster," Ceylan muttered.

Ceylan suddenly tripped and his and Guren's bricks flew out of his jacket pocket.

"Crap!" Ceylan yelled.

"I got you Tributon," Slyger laughed.

Ceylan tired standing up but his knee stung too much.

"I'm screwed," Ceylon muttered.

Then Bravenwolf rammed into Slyger with full force knocking Slyger down.

"Whoa, I'm lucky I have you bud," Ceylan said slowly getting up.

Bravenwolf continued to glare at Slyger. The pup didn't believe he was done yet.

"Come on let's go before he gets up," Ceylan said picking up his brick.

Bravenwolf jumped of Slyger and picked up the other brick, but then Slyger got up and snatched up the pup.

"Brave!" Ceylan yelled.

Bravenwolf tried to struggle out of Slyger's grasp, but it was too strong for the pup to break from. Suddenly, Guren's brick began to glow furiously and it burst into flames surrounding the pup and Slyger. Slyger let go in surprise, and the flame grew bigger.


	8. Chapter 8

AGG: Okay #1 I did NOT lie about Brave NOT being Guren. The rest of the chapter isn't really going to explain everything to you guys, but next chapter will. And because I know that some people skip this part about me addressing to all of you. SO READ TO FIND OUT WHAT I MEAN!

Chapter 8: Bravenwolf's Surprise

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

A small figure emerged from the flames. It was a small boy who looked about the same age as Kiro. The boy also looked a lot like...Guren. He had the same hair and everything. He had almost the same clothing except he had a flame red scarf with black ends, A red band around his arm, and black sleeves rather than white. But the main difference was that the boy had been that he had red, black tipped wolf ears, and a red, black tipped wolf tail. Ceylan stared at the boy with utter shock. The boy didn't pay attention to Ceylan, and glared at Slyger.

"Back off," the boy growled.

Slyger laughed in amusement, the young 5-year-old boy honestly didn't look like he had a chance. The boy growled even deeper in response and flames appeared in the palm of his small hand.

"Stop laughing," the boy growled.

Slyger immediately stopped. Ceylan still stared saying or doing nothing. He was really confused about the situation.

"That's better," the boy said, "I just hate people like you."

Slyger looked scared of the young child. Ceylan found himself snickering at Slyger. Then the young child turned to him and Ceylan stopped and gulped. However, the child kindly smiled at Ceylan.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

Ceylan slowly nodded.

"Bravenwolf...is that you?" Ceylan questioned.

"I guess, you gave me that name didn't you?" the boy laughed.

Ceylan nodded, but was still puzzled on what was going on.

'How in the world could that be Bravenwolf...If he looks like Guren?' Ceylan thought.

"Ceylan are you and Bravenwolf okay?!" Chooki yelled.

Then another glow came from the brick and Brave became a pup again, as Chooki and Toxsa came into view.

"What in the world was that?" Ceylan muttered.

Toxsa pointed the teleportation device at Slyger and shot it, and Slyger pixellated back to Quarton.

"Good thing you two are okay," Chooki said.

"Yeah, I guess," Ceylan said, "You should've came earlier though."

"Well we're here now," Toxsa said, "Anything happened?"

Ceylan stared at Bravenwolf, the pup was staring back at him the brick right next to him. Ceylan smiled and picked up the brick. He didn't feel like explaining what just happened to them until he understood it himself.

"Nah, It just would've been more convenient," Ceylan replied.

Bravenwolf barked in delight and walked next to Ceylan.

"Anyways, where's Kiro?" Ceylan asked.

"She's with Mr. White," Chooki said.

"You left her with Mr. White?" Ceylan asked blankly.

"Yeah...that's because we were rushing," Chooki said.

"Well...okay," Ceylan said, "We should get her."

The two other boys nodded their heads in agreement. But when Ceylan tried to walk his knee began to sting and he stumbled.

"Damn," Ceylan hissed.

"Dude are you okay?" Toxsa asked.

"Yeah," Ceylan replied, "I just tripped when the oaf was chasing me."

Ceylan stood up straight and began to walk slowly.

"Look I can walk, now let's go," Ceylan said.

"Dude, are you sure? It could be serious," Chooki said.

"Like a trip could be serious," Ceylan said.

"Okay go ahead and walk, just don't whine about it hurting so much," Toxsa said.

"Fine," Ceylan said coldly.

Brave whimpered at the fight and decided to go ahead by himself.

"Look we're fighting on a stupid thing," Ceylan said, "Even Brave is tired of it."

Ceylan walked towards the pup and quickly picked it up.

"Look let's just end it at I'm walking and if I whine, I whine, it won't hurt anyone," Ceylan said.

"Fine," Toxsa sighed.

Ceylan grinned and looked down at the pup.

"Now what about you," Ceylan muttered, "What was that?"

Bravenwolf swayed his head to the side and gave a small whimper.

"You don't know either huh," Ceylan said.

The group headed towards Mr. White's shop. Ceylan's pain has subdued and he began to walk faster and faster to the shop. They all walked in through the door and Kiro ran to Chooki and gave him a hug. Toxsa and Ceylan snickered as they walk towards the back of the shop.

"Well it looks like the mission was a success," Mr. White said.

"Yep, Slyger got his butt sent back to Quarton," Ceylan laughed.

"Yeah, we came in just the nick of time," Chooki said.

"Well if there is nothing else you boys need, then be off," Mr. White said.

They began to head for the door, but Ceylan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Actually, you guys go ahead I need to ask Mr. White something," Ceylan said.

"Umm...well okay, but don't take too long," Toxsa said.

"I won't try to," Ceylan said as he went back in.

"What is it that you want to speak about Ceylan?" Mr. White asked.

"Is it possible for a knight to well...umm...go through some kind of transformation...here and not on Quarton?" Ceylan asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Mr. White said.

"Okay," Ceylan sighed sadly, "Then I've must have hit my head really hard then."

"Why do you ask?" Mr. White asked.

"I'm not sure if I was seeing right, but Guren's brick caught fire around Brave, and Brave...he turned into a younger version of...well...Guren," Ceylan stammered.

Mr. White looked at Ceylan, intrigued of the events the bluenette described.

"Ceylan, looks like we have a challenge on our hands," Mr. White said.

"What do you mean?" Ceylan asked.

"The King of Beasts is willing to try this challenge again," Mr. White muttered.

"Wait! This happened before?!" Ceylan said, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"It was too dangerous, the last knights that tried it...vanished," Mr. White said.

"Come on Mr. White tell me! You got to now!" Ceylan exclaimed.

"Fine, but you may want to take a seat," Mr. White said.


	9. Chapter 9

AGG: 800...800 views...DMAN! HOLY GOD THANKS FOR THE 800 VIEWS! WOW! I'M SO HAPPY! XD OKAY ANYWAYS this chapter will explain EVERYTHING about why Bravenwolf looks like Guren and how they ARE NOT the same person. SO READ ON!

Chapter 9: What An Unhappy Story

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Ceylan sat down on the couch and placed Bravenwolf next to him.

"Ready?" Mr. White asked.

Both Ceylan and Bravenwolf shook their heads.

"So, long ago the knights before you also had an encounter with Beast World," Mr. White began.

"Wow really, that must've been a pain," Ceylan interrupted.

"Ceylan hush," Mr. White snapped.

"Sorry," Ceylan muttered covering his mouth.

"Anyways, when they came back the boy who was Lydendor became mysteriously ill. The rest of the knights tried looking for cures and everything, but all they got were hints from their dreams," Mr. White said.

Ceylan immediately placed his hands on his head when Mr. White said those words. The words "...hints from their dreams…" really scared the bluenette.

"Wh-what happened to Lydendor?" Ceylan asked.

"I rather not say," Mr. White said looking down.

Ceylan's heart began to race, thoughts pounding his mind at an instant.

'If we are in that situation, that'd mean...Guren...we're in a lot of trouble,' the bluenette thought.

Ceylan jumped off the couch determination filling his veins.

"How do we stop it?!" Ceylan demanded.

"That, I'm not sure of," Mr. White said.

"Shoot," Ceylan muttered as he sat back down.

"Well I believe one of them wrote down all the clues to help solve them," said, "They're somewhere around here."

"Can I look for it?" Ceylan asked.

"Be my guest," Mr. White said.

"Thanks," Ceylan said.

Ceylan got up from the couch and began searching the bookshelves. There were an endless number of books, but none of them had a single related to what Mr. White told Ceylan. The bluenette sadly sighed and pounded the bookshelf. A ragged old book fell to the floor and it's coffee stained pages opened. Ceylan picked up the book and smiled. It was the notebook Mr. White was talking about, he had found it.

"Okay, let's see what this old thing says," Ceylan muttered.

He flipped through the pages with intense care, making sure the pages don't rip.

"Hey Mr. White, can I borrow this?" Ceylan asked.

"Go ahead," the wise man said.

Ceylan smiled and thanked Mr. White as he left the store. Ceylan continued to read page after page as he walked home. When he entered the house with Bravenwolf strutting next to Ceylan, his parents were amazed that their son was so focused into a book.

"Ceylan is there a test tomorrow?" Mr. Jones asked his son.

"No," Ceylan replied.

"Okay then," Mr. Jones said.

They both finally noticed the strange pup that was following Ceylan.

"Ceylan!" Mrs. Jones yelled.

Ceylan closed the book and stared at his mother.

"Yeah?" Ceylan asked.

"Where did that dog come from?" she demanded.

Ceylan looked at Bravenwolf and face palmed himself mentally for forgetting to mention the puppy to his parents.

"Can I please keep him...we've been through a lot already," Ceylan pleaded.

His parents gave each other a stare and then faced their son. Ceylan held the puppy close to him as if to never let go, and he wasn't planning to let go either.

"Do you promise to take care of him?" Mr. Jones asked.

Ceylan furiously nodded his head and smiled.

"Thanks!" Ceylan said as he snatched the book and ran to his room.

Ceylan rushed into his room and made sure the door was shut. He quickly dropped Bravenwolf on his bed, grabbed a pen and opened up the notebook. The boy continued to read and take notes until he slowly drifted off to sleep. He wanted to make sure he finds and cures Guren before it's too late.


	10. Chapter 10

AGG: Well today's episode of Tenkai and they finally got out of Beast World! And they're fighting Villuis...umm...yay? Well hope they'll win. But what caught my attention the most as that Orangor gave Guren and ONLY Guren a WOLF emblem, then I thought of my story. Guren getting singled out. Check. Leaving Beast World. Sorta check since they're still in Quarton. A suspicious wolf thing. Check times a million. I EXTREMELY coincidental. So onto the story.

Chapter 10: Power Bands & Tenkai Bricks

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Bravenwolf stared at Ceylan before making his way downstairs. The pup wondered the place for a bit before deciding to go back to Ceylan upstairs.

"I got it!" Ceylan's voice yelled from his room.

The pup ran straight toward the room. Ceylan looked at the pup and smiled.

"I get almost everything now," he said to Bravenwolf as he scratched the pup's back.

The puppy barked happily in reply.

"I think it's better that we redo what happened so I can understand," Ceylan said.

He quickly scanned the notebook, then grabbed Guren's brick and stood up from his chair.

"Let's go outside 1st, I don't want the house to catch fire," Ceylan said.

Both the boy and the pup headed outside. Ceylan opened the notebook getting ready to explain this to the small pup.

"Okay according to these 'hints' the way to help the person in this case Guren is to find a 'key' of some sort, however the 'key' won't be found so easily, and from what Orangor told me, small things are key. And our bricks are keys to Quarton, but not only that. It's also the reason you suddenly transformed, it was your key too in someway," Ceylan said to the pup.

The pup nodded its fluffy red head in understanding, but gave a small whimper as to say, 'So what does that mean?'

"Come here and I'll show you what I mean," Ceylan sighed.

The small pup walked over to Ceylan slowly.

"Wait a minute, I forgot to ask if you have any kind of 'band' on you, like the one you had on your arm earlier," Ceylan said.

The pup thought on that for a minute, he then felt a round thing around his neck, it must've been hidden in all the fur on his chest all this time. In response Brave tried scratching his neck.

"Uhh...you got fleas or something?" Ceylan said.

Brave furiously shook his head no, and tried to tell Ceylan again.

"I don't get it," Ceylan sighed.

Brave growled before something surprising happened.

'My neck it's on my neck, don't you get it?!' a thought rang through Ceylan's head.

"What was that?" Ceylan questioned as he turned his head to look for the source.

'Funny, I don't see anything,' the voice came again.

"I must have finally lost it," Ceylan muttered.

'Ugh, great,' the voice said, 'Anyways, how do I get him to see what I'm trying to say.'

Ceylan looked towards Brave, the pup was laying down on the floor, it looked in deep thought.

'Can it be possible?' Ceylan thought, 'No, no, it can't be...'

'Can it be what now?' the voice asked.

Ceylan decided to check his theory.

'Umm...Brave?' he thought.

The pup barked in reply.

"Whoa," Ceylan muttered, he was amazed by what was happening, "Anyways, the neck right?"

The pup nodded his head and scratched his neck again.

"Okay I get it," Ceylan muttered as he searched through the sea of red fur.

Finally he found a small collar with a rectangular square gap in it. Ceylan placed the small brick into the gap. Then he immediately backed away from Bravenwolf as small flames ignited from the collar. Flames like before emerged and engulfed the small pup. And the boy from before emerged from the flames. However, this time Ceylan realized that a gold wolf emblem was imprinted on Brave's red shirt and a golden wolf pin on his scarf. His eyes were also different, they oxyn rather than a deep violet like Guren's. Yet the boy had the same figures and hair.

"Well that worked," Ceylan muttered.

"So, now what?" Brave asked examining his form since he didn't get to do so last time, "Wow this is how I look huh?"

"Yeah…" Ceylan said.

"So what did this?" Brave asked.

"The brick…" Ceylan muttered.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Brave yelled, "I'm like you and the others now."

"Except for the wolf ears and tail," Ceylan laughed.

"Oh whatever, it won't bother anyone!" the boy said.

"How do you look like Guren and barley have any common sense," Ceylan muttered.

"I can hear you!" Brave growled.

"Oh yeah with those wolf ears of yours," Ceylan muttered.

"Yeah whatever," Brave sighed, "Okay so how does this help your friend?"

"That I'm not sure of yet," Ceylan sighed, "But I know it's connected somehow."

"So you're gonna keep your nose in that book?" Brave asked.

"I guess, I mean it's probably the only way to help," Ceylan sighed.

"Well, have fun with that," Brave sighed.

"And what are you gonna do? Yo barely know anything being about human yet," Ceylan said, "Or should I say human-ish."

"Hey! It's not my fault that this is happening!" Brave said.

"I know it isn't, anyways someone is going to have to show you how everything works," Ceylan laughed.

The boy blushed and growled, "Shut up."

"I know more about this world than you do, this isn't the woods little pup," Ceylan said.

"Fine, I'll admit that," Brave sighed.

"Okay anyways I need to keep looking for an answer," Ceylan sighed.

"What about Chooki and Toxsa? Why don't you ask them for help?" Brave asked his once pointed ears flat on his head to show his concern.

"Chooki is always too busy, and Toxsa will make an excuse if I say the word 'research'," Ceylan explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Brave said, "So what do you have so far?"

"Okay, so I already told you about the 1st bit right?" Ceylan said.

Brave nodded his head to confirm.

"Okay the rest I'll try to explain, the next few clues said something about hidden features and something called a 'Beast Band' that is hidden with the 'key'. I honestly don't know how they got that much and failed honestly. The hidden place and some kind of ritual was what messed them up," Ceylan said.

"Well, looks like your day's going to be lame," Brave said.

"At least I won't be as confused about most things," Ceylan snickered.

"Shut up," the boy growled as fire danced in his palms.

"Okay, okay, just put out the fire and I'll stop," Ceylan said.

"Fine," Brave sighed as the flames faded in the wind.

"Okay now let's both learn some things," Ceylan said crouching down to Brave's height and extending his hand to him.

"Sure!" the boy chirped as he took Ceylan's hand.

The 2 boys walked unaware that a shadowy figure was watching from a safe distance.

"You'll be mine, it's just a matter of waiting," the figure said, "Round two and I'll win this you're more rare than I thought. Enjoy your cozy life while you can animal."


	11. Chapter 11

AGG: Well I got a new editor who is one of my old friends who live in Mexico right now so these new chapters might take A LOT of time. Anyways, I'm seeing if I should continue this new writing style, or if I should go back to my old ways...so that's that. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Window or a Hunter?<p>

"Okay so you get it now?" Ceylan asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Brave sighed, "What's so great about it?"

"I actually don't know, but it's pretty entertaining."

"So a screen with moving pictures is great?"

"Stop asking and just try it."

"Fine."

"Okay try it then!"

Brave growled and snatched the controller from Ceylan and pointed it at the screen.

"Give it a few minutes and you'll love it," Ceylan said.

Then Ceylan's head began to ring, and held his head.

"You okay?" Brave asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Ceylan sighed.

Brave turned his attention back to the game he was forced to play. Then the sound of shattering glass broke all concentration in the room. The sound made Brave's heart leap and Ceylan's head ache even more. To both boys the sound wasn't pleasant.

"What was that?" Brave asked.

"I have no idea," Ceylan said.

"Should we check it out?"

"We should...but I have a really bad feeling about this."

Both boys got up and slowly walked towards the broken window and Ceylan slowly peaked outside. But what he saw was way worse than a broken window he'd have to explain to his parents. It was the hunter from yesterday. He was back.

"Brave, go up stairs," Ceylan muttered.

"Huh? Why?" Brave asked.

"Don't flame up but it's that guy, the guy who tried to kill you."

"What?! Let me at him then! I want to get rid of him myself!"

"Trust me I'd love to see you burn him to a crisp, but that's really mean, got it?"

"Mean?! He tried to kill me!"

"Out! Now!"

Brave whimpered and his ears dropped fast as he quickly left the room. Ceylan took a deep breath and hid something behind his back before he stepped out. He walked with caution to the hunter.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing here?" Ceylan said.

"Where is he boy?" the hunter asked.

"Where is who now?"

"Don't play games with me boy!"

"What games? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The wolf, where is he?"

"Oh! Him, returned him to the woods."

"Oh really, because I just saw you out here with him a minute ago."

"Are you a stalker or something?"

"I know his little secret too."

That last comment left Ceylan speechless. If that were true...that'd be bad. Very bad.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

The hunter began to laugh his head off. Ceylan honestly felt alarmed and scared, but he still didn't want to back down.

'The guy might have a gun, and he's a loon,' Ceylan thought,'Just great!'

"You're so cute, thinking that you can protect a wild, stupid, mangy animal from its fate," the hunter chuckled.

Ceylan never thought he could hate laughter, but this guy's laugh made him hate him even more. How could someone talk so calmly about death, and laugh at the thought of someone else dying? It was so inhumane. It made Ceylan even more angry thinking about it. _Tick._

"Why are you still here anyways?" Ceylan asked.

"Why to collect my prey of course," the hunter laughed.

_Tick._

"Heh. That's funny because I own that so-called 'prey' now, and if you don't want to end up in a bad place."

"Oh really? What can a small boy do?"

_Tick._

"This."

_Boom._ At that moment Ceylan whipped out the golf club and whacked the hunter where it hurts. The hunter crumpled to the ground with a groan, Ceylan twirled the club in his hand and grinned broadly.

"I'm not so little and defenseless now am I?"

Ceylan ran back inside to get Brave out of there before the hunter could get up.

"Brave come here!" Ceylan yelled.

The boy dashed down the stairs with extreme speed.

"What is it now?" Brave asked.

"Gotta go before he get's up," Ceylan replied.

"Huh? What did you do?"

"I gave him a message, now let's go!"

"Okay."

Ceylan dragged the boy out the door.

"It'd be better if we don't attract attention,so take off the band," Ceylan said.

"I guess," Brave agreed.

Brave tugged the band off with great difficulty until it finally slipped of his arm. Smoke puffed all around him as he changed back into his little red puff-ball self.

"Now let's go."

The small pup barked and began to sprint, with Ceylan following after it. With the hunter tailing after them. Ceylan took one look back and snickered at the limping man.

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN!" Ceylan sang with a cocky grin.


	12. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Hey AnimeGamerGal here, and boy do I owe so many explanations for this story. Mainly, the story mysteries at hand. And Ceylan's OOCness. (He was OOC in today's episode [10/18/14] too according to Mr. White and Beni.) So I'll try to explain.

The Notebook:

This is the supposed notebook of one of the old Knights who was trying to help cure the old Lydendor. Ceylan, from reading the book, finds out many secrets of a supposed Beast Curse. (Yep I'm spoiling some of my own story...crud.) The curse back then was afflicted on Lydendor. The cure was to be a mystical band and a key to unlock it's power. In that instance Lydendor was ill, not missing. What he did was...basically nothing. However, the notes said that his eyes lost all color, he could barely stand up, he barely spoke, and he didn't act like himself. (However in Ceylan's view this was useless,but trust me that part is important!) Whenever one of the knights had a dream they came to the shop and told about them. Sometimes their dreams had the same lines, others were specifically towards them. The ones that pointed out the band and the brick was :

Small things in life are key. and Find a part of him that wasn't there before, a part that'll surprise you, it's always hidden away.

(That last one wasn't a hint that was mentioned before BTW.) A part that wasn't on Brave was the band/collar that was hidden away. I can't really give anymore away from the book than that.

Ceylan's OOCness:

I know that Ceylan is the kind of guy who tries to make everyone happy and get smiles out of it. A lot of kids at my school are like that, even myself sometimes. But Ceylan can also be pretty deep. He can get depressed and go through major self-doubt sometimes as we saw in the episode "Oh No, I Didn't". Well a lot of people do this: they try to make it look like they see things happily and try to laugh at life, when really, in the inside, they have doubts about themselves. They usually hide it under laughter or making jokes and/or they also look for friendship to get their minds of their life. And Ceylan looks like that kind of person to me. They can also feel empathy by a boat full. Since they try to focus on anything but their own life they try to focus on others, and that leads to most of their devotion towards others. Their hiding can be a problem though as well. They can also end up alone and depressed if they try so hard to hide.I actually ended up somewhat that way, and I kind of still am. I do have friends, and people who support me a lot more than I ask for. But I always end up one way or another, alone, and I sorta like it that way. There usually is the desire to belong, and the thought I didn't.

Anyways...towards Brave, since Brave is a pet/sort of little brother, Ceylan acts protective like most pet owners/older siblings. So I believe that'd be understanding.

I also think I'm OOCing Toxa and Chooki a bit. But they really weren't originally suppose to come in the fic as often, so I really have no place to include them as much. I hope I can fix that later.

That's all I have to say, so catch ya guys next time!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Forest Run Ins

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

'Dude where are we going anyways?!' Brave barked. (Yeah, for those of you who couldn't guess 2 chapters ago! Ceylan has some mysterious link with Brave that allows them to talk through their minds...so yeah. That'll obviously explained later…)

"Away from here!" Ceylan replied.

'Great plan.'

"Hey do you got anything better?!"

'Just let me flame him!'

"We already discussed this!"

The 2 continued running through the streets of the city, gaining multiple snarls and curious glances. They didn't mind, nor did they care. All that was on their mind was to run as far away from the crazed hunter as they can.

'CALL CHOOKI OR TOXSA! I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!'

"Fine!"

Ceylan immediately called the two, hoping they'll pick up. Yet no response came, he tried again, but yet again they didn't pick up. Ceylan sighed as he realized that they were on their own.

"Looks like we're on our own," Ceylan said.

'Well that's just great!' Brave growled.

"Maybe we'll lose him in the woods."

'Better try than running all day and at least I know where to go once we get there!'

They changed their direction and headed towards the woods.

"Whoah, wait...this place is creeper than I thought."

'So you rather get killed by a crazy man, than trying to escape him through a forest. Well nice knowing ya.'

"Fine I'll go."

They ran into the forest's entrance. The high trees covered the sunlight of the sunny day, the sound of the city was getting further and further as they went in, there was a strange mist in the once warm air bringing chills up Ceylan's back, and the eerie forest made it even more uncomfortable to the bluenette. Ceylan turned around to check if they were still being followed, and happily the guy seemed long gone.

"We can relax now, he's long gone," Ceylan announced.

'Great,' the pup sighed.

Brave collapsed on a pile of leaves that were under him. Ceylan sat down next to the pup and took a deep breath.

'I'm so tired,' Brave groaned.

"Same here, now I know how it feels to run a marathon,' Ceylan said.

Ceylan slowly began to close his eyes and drifted to a quick sleep. It was then interrupted by a scream that came from far off and it caused Brave to immediately spring up and whimper in that direction.

"What was that?" Ceylan asked.

Brave ignored Ceylan as he began to growl and slowly crawl towards the source.

"Brave?" Ceylan questioned.

The red wolf pup still ignored the confused bluenette and bounded towards the direction of the sound.

"Brave!" Ceylan yelled.

He bounded after the red pup.

"I thought the running was over!" Ceylan complained.

Bravenwolf continued to ignore Ceylan and ran faster through the damp forest. Ceylan continued to follow him. Then Brave finally stopped in front of a pool of water.

"Water? What's so important about water?" Ceylan said as he walked towards the pool.

"Oh you just don't get it's worth," a voice laughed.

Both Ceylan and Brave growled at the same time. The laughter thickened.

"Don't be that way!" the voice laughed.

Out of the shadows came a boy the same age as Ceylan. He had red-orange, shaggy hair, and crystal blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with 3 black circles connecting with one another, a necklace with 3 arrows pointing down, a black vest, teared up jeans.

"Who are you?" Ceylan asked.

"Very funny," the boy laughed," Tributon."

"Really dude, who are you?!"

Ceylan started to back away from the strange boy who somehow knew about Tributon, and possibly Quarton. The boy stepped closer towards Ceylan.

"Oh, you don't recognize me?"

"No I don't."

"Huh...Oh I wasn't thinking straight! My bad! I've been in Beast World for so long that I forgot how to act human."

"Beast World?"

"Yep, well let me introduce you to the real me."

The boy grinned as he leaned in closer.

"I'm Orangor, but here you can call me Chase Ross."


	14. Bios 1

AGG: As you guys know. I made at least 3 OC's that I want to give a small bios to.

* * *

><p><strong>Bravenwolf (PupBoy)**:

Bravenwolf (Brave) is a mysterious pup that Ceylan saved from a hunter. He can apparently change from a wolf pup to a human child when Guren's Tenkai Brick comes in contact with him. He looks a lot like Guren in human form except for the giant age gap of 8 years, his wolf ears and tail, and his slight clothing change. Brave is hyperactive and can be easily distracted when he isn't interested in what's going on. He can also be smart sentimental at times. Also, since Ceylan owns Brave (Since he is half pup), Ceylan is practically his 24/7 babysitter. Even though he is half pup, he likes chocolate, which can be a big problem sometimes. There is a darker side to him when he is angered or when his friends and himself are threatened. (To be shown later.)

**Chase Ross**:

Chase is actually Orangor. Chase was forced to work in Beast World for the Beast King, unless he wanted to be deleted. He admits what he did was wrong, and that he lost bits of his mind. He has a neutral personality. He's like Gen in a way, except that he tries to make jokes to lighten his own spirit. He's seems to live on his own terms. He apparently can rapidly grow plants just by letting his brick touch them.

**? (Hunter)**:

The hunter that allowed Ceylan and Brave to meet. He seems obsessed about Brave for some reason. He continues to pursuit the young pup and Ceylan no matter what, even ripping through Chase's vine walls. But it seems as long as Ceylan is around Brave, he might never be able to touch the pup-boy.


	15. Chapter 13

AGG: Hi guys! And Happy Halloween! And I'm being Ceylan (I'm dressed as him for Halloween) from now until the end of the new episode tomorrow. :D Anyway thanks for all the support! I can't begin to explain how happy I get with each good review!

And I forgot to mention that there is going to barely any 3Dshipping as of now, due to Guren's disappearance since the 2nd chapter. And it WILL NOT IN ANY WAY happen with Brave! In my description Brave is the same age as Kiro! (5 YEARS) So 3D shipping moments will rarely happen from here until I feel like bringing Guren back.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Forest Road<p>

**_Nobody's POV_**

"O-Orangor?!" Ceylan gasped in shock.

"That's my name when you played the silly games, I told you my real name is Chase," Orangor sighed.

"Chase...that explains why you made us chase you so much…" Ceylan joked.

"Hey don't make jokes, that's my job," Chase/Orangor growled.

"Yeah, you might want a new job...because you aren't doing so well," Ceylan said.

"Do you want my help or not, because you might want to hurry if you don't want to lose your friends," Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Ceylan questioned

"You're hopeless...do you think you're just gonna help Bravenwolf on your own?" Chase muttered.

"Umm...which one do you mean?" Ceylan asked.

"Which one?" Chase repeated curiously.

"Yeah, if you aren't aware the pup here shares the same name," Ceylan said.

"I'm well aware of that you idiot! I meant both!" Chase said.

"Huh? But Brave is just fine," Ceylan said as Brave switching his attention to small leaf.

"Don't act dumb, you know what's coming, stop denying it," Chase said.

Ceylan sighed, totally confused on what was going on. Brave kept circling around Chase, as if trying to figure the guy out just by looking at him. Chase then backed off Ceylan to pick the pup up, and stroked his red fur.

"Such a shame that they're both endangered and have the same deadline," Chase sighed.

"What do you mean? You still haven't explained anything!" Ceylan exclaimed.

"Later, but now we should avoid the psycho chasing you two," Chase said.

As if on cue shots began to ring through the sky, making Brave squirm in Chase's arms to escape impending doom.

"Stop squirming," Chase hissed.

Brave whimpered and stared at Ceylan, _Trust him?_

_I guess… _Ceylan thought.

_Well if you say so… _Brave sighed.

"Okay now we'll have to go," Chase said and pointed deeper in the forest, "This way."

Ceylan followed Chase deeper into the forest. But almost every minute or so a shot will be heard from the man's gun, making Brave whimper and Ceylan curse. None the less they continued through the forest.

"Orangor, Chase, whatever, where exactly are we going?" Ceylan asked.

"Do you not trust me?" Chase asked.

"No! That's not it at all," Ceylan said sarcastically, "It's not like you've lied before!"

"Shut up, that was my job," Chase growled.

"And you couldn't refuse?" Ceylan sighed.

"He. Turned. Me. Into. A. Damn. Monkey," Chase said.

"He did?" Ceylan asked shocked.

"Yep, he told me to mess around with people and entertain him," Chase said, "And until I do I'll stay a monkey serving him there. I swear I lost my mind there, so I'm sorry."

Ceylan stayed quiet, he didn't want to get to into it. For all he knows Chase can be lying, and trying to trick him. But the seriousness in Chase's voice started to make him wonder if the story were true. Another shot startling the group.

"Damn, he's gaining," Chase muttered.

Chase gave Brave back to Ceylan and took a core brick out of his pocket. He tapped it against a tree, and the tree grew vines that covered the path. Ceylan gasped at what he

"That'll buy us sometime," Chase said.

"H-how did you… " Ceylan stuttered.

"I'll explain later, just go," Chase said pushing Ceylan forward.

They continued down the path down the forest. _Bang!_

"How the hell?! Is this guy even human?!" Chase growled.

"Says the monkey boy," Ceylan said.

_Says the owner of a pup boy, _Brave growled.

"Hey I'm not trying to be that way," Ceylan replied.

_Kind of are,_ Brave sighed.

"I'm not going through this with you now," Ceylan said.

"Okay we're going to need to hurry if we are going to get away from him," Chase said.

They continued up the hill, until a shadowy figure shot in front of them.

"Now where do you think you're going?" the voice of the figure said.


	16. Chapter 14

AGG: 1st off I'M SO SORRY! I was stuck in writer's block for some time, so that's why it took so long for this chapter. And honestly, I don't think it will be the best chapter I can write. I'm still half stuck...Well enjoy the chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Giant Beanstalks &amp; Storytelling<p>

The figure that appeared was the hunter, his clothes were torn and a gun in hand

"This is where the hunt ends kids, either you hand in that wolf or I'll take it by force," he said.

Ceylan quickly scooped up the wolfpup and glared the hunter in the eye. Chase stepped forward to the man. He had a faint smile when he met the mans eyes.

"Over my dead body," Chase declared as vines started growing from under him and Ceylan.

The vines shot the group of 3 from the ground and into the sky.

"I'd never thought I'd actually ride a beanstalk!" Ceylan yelled.

"Well keep your hand and feet inside the stalk at all times, or else you're dead!" Chase yelled back.

"Or I fall face 1st on to a nice, soft, killer, either of those choices won't be fun I guess!" Ceylan said.

"Tributon, shut up," Chase said.

"I have an actual name you know!" Ceylan said.

"Of course you do, you're human," Chase replied, "I just don't know it, idiot."

"Fine Mr. Negative, my name is Ceylan," Ceylan sighed.

"Okay, from now on if I call you Tributon outside of Quarton, you can chew me out for it," Chase said as the beanstalk came to a stop.

Ceylan looked down to see how high they went up, he gasped in shock.

"Oh my lime parfait! We're over the dang clouds!" Ceylan yelled.

"Yeah, we're pretty high," Chase said looking into the sky, "So do you want me to explain what's going on before Jack down there gets to the top of the Beanstalk?"

"Yeah, and you'd know what'd make that joke awesome?" Ceylan said, "If his name actually was Jack!"

"Yeah, it'd be awesome. So now should I explain?" Chase said.

Ceylan and Brave both shook their heads eagerly.

"Okay 1st of is the powers you just saw happen," Chase said patting his hand on the beanstalk, "Those come with every core brick. Mines is plants apparently. I already actually know what the others are, but if I tell you, you'll never unlock them yourself."

"Well that's cool," Ceylan said, "But what about earlier, the thing you said about Brave and Guren's deadline?"

"Yeah, that's the hard part. Bravenwolf is imprisoned, but I don't know where…" Chase said.

"You mean Guren? Imprisoned? By who? And why did they capture him?" Ceylan asked.

"Okay I mean Guren. 2. Yes, he's been taken captive. 3. I don't exactly know yet. 4. STOP ASKING SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS!" Chase replied.

"Jeez, I'm just concerned for my friend," Ceylan said.

"Well can you at least try not to ask so many questions?" Chase asked.

"Fine," Ceylan sighed, "I'll try.

"Good, now I can't exactly explain the powers,because I don't know that much myself," Chase said, "Each Knight has to go through some trial to get theirs, and apparently Braven...I mean Guren is 1st."

Ceylan nodded his head in understanding. Then he looked down to the ground.

"Ummm...Chase, how do we get down?" Ceylan asked.

"Just leave it to me," Chase said as he held up his orange brick.

* * *

><p>AGG: Guys I don't really feel like leving Guren out of this story anymore...so I'm going to make a poll on my profile and you guys can choose if he gets his own chapters too, or I just go as planned and make it from the same point of view through out the story. So plz help me out, I´d appreciate it! ^-^ And...I can't really write the next chapter till I know...<p> 


End file.
